


Shrinking the Inches

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Emotional Constipation, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, S05E05, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: After Harvey's series of panic attacks, he finally changes his life by simply asking Mike to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of delving into how long it takes to make the first physical contact between lovers. I felt like Season 5, Episode 5 gave me that opportunity.
> 
> My first time writing feelings and emotional fluff in so much detail. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I write just to get my Marvey feels out. Apologies for any grammatical errors. Any comments welcomed.

 

 

" _Oh my God,_ you miss me!" Mike threw at him with cheeky delight.

"I did." Mike's heart sped up. " _Not_ miss you.”, Harvey returned, cheeks heating up slightly. Well, Mike could dream, right? He quickly composed himself.

"Are you okay? Do you want to come over tonight? We could watch Sleepless in Seattle.", Mike continued, with a stupid grin on his face.

"I've got a dinner... with grown-ups tonight, so sadly I'll have to pass", he threw back playfully, sitting down.

Mike smiled; things were slowly getting back to normal. After seeing Harvey crippled by a panic attack just last week, Mike had been worried that Harvey, _his_ Harvey was coming undone. But as per usual Harvey had dusted himself off and powered on.

"So, what’s in the folder, Harvey?"

"It's a case, going up against Travis Tanner.", Harvey paused and sucked in a deep breath. "I thought you and me, I mean ah, we could...", Jesus Christ he was stuttering for fuck's sake. "We could work on it together, like old times?" He concluded hopefully.

Mike saw right through him, the way his lips pressed together giving him away, Harvey needed him for this. Travis Tanner had always made things personal with Harvey. This was Harvey asking for help, though he would never admit out loud he needed it.

"Just like old times hey?" Mike replied with a fond smile, and he saw Harvey visibly relax, knowing his answer was a yes.

"OK.", Harvey replied in his no-nonsense tone, getting up to leave. He hesitated at the door, cursed his therapist under his breath and turned back to Mike who was still smiling at him. "Umm.. If you want we could do pizza and a movie tomorrow night?" He asked nervously, with a slightly constipated look on his face. "No big deal.", he added when he glanced at Mike's confused look.

"Yep.", Mike replied firmly even though his mind was going a million miles per hour. Harvey didn't do let's watch a movie. Shit. Was this a date? He wanted it to be a date. Shit. What the hell was going on? Obviously, since becoming a junior partner, their relationship had changed, and they treated each other as equals now.  But this was new territory.

"Alright then.", Harvey turned and walked away before he could change his mind, concentrating on slowing his pace, so it didn't look like he was having a small freak out. It's not a big deal he thought, just pizza and a movie. Except; it was, a very big deal.

 

-

 

After two beers to calm his nerves and three changes of clothes, Mike hailed a cab. He fidgeted the whole 20 minutes to Harvey's condo, wondering what on earth Harvey's agenda was.

Mike knew he wanted to be with Harvey, the first time they met. Then came the day Donna had sat him down and told him, Harvey had threatened to quit if Mike was fired. That was the day, sitting on his bosses’ couch when all his feelings finally made sense, it was love. That was nearly four years ago.

 

Harvey figured Mike would be suspicious; after all, he wasn't the sort of person that invited somebody over unless there was a good reason, like work or sex. Verbalising the reason was going to be awkward though, and he still wasn't sure he could just come right out and say it. He hoped Mike would be happy to just watch the movie and talk shop. In reality, his therapist had told him, he needed the people he cared about not just to be in his work life, but also outside of it. Mike was at the top of that very short list. In fact, Mike was at the top of nearly all his lists.

 

Mike sucked in a deep breath and knocked. Harvey opened the door almost instantly and smiled, waving him in. "You're late." Mike nodded, swallowed nervously and tried not to stare at Harvey's perfectly fitting jeans and visibly smooth, tanned biceps.

Harvey followed Mike to the kitchen, trying to gauge the mood and was absolutely checking out his ass, when Mike swung around and levelled him with and inquisitive look.

"What am I _really_ doing here Harvey?" He raised his eyebrows.

So right to it then, Harvey thought. Shrugging, he let out a small laugh. "My therapist seems to think; I’m emotionally bankrupt."

"She's right, continue.", Mike quipped grinning.

Harvey fixed him with his best, ‘you asshole’ look. " _Fuck_.", he muttered. "I'm no good at this stuff.", he sulked, doing a nervous two-step, hands stuffed into his tight jean pockets.

"Oh, come on, we both share a secret that could send us to prison, spit it out.", Mike tried for nonchalant, not sure whether he succeeded or failed miserably.

A long, heavy sigh leaves Harvey. "Right, well, end game here is I need you to be here more... I mean with me... Because you are important to me.", he finished, looking at his bare feet, feeling very embarrassed about having to ask for something so bloody needy.

Mike nods slowly. "OK," He says easily.  Without question whatever Harvey needs he'll accommodate.

"OK?" Harvey repeats a little shocked. Geez, why did Mike always have to be so...

"Yeah, _OK_ , So are we going to watch Sleepless in Seattle now?” Mike teased.

Harvey's chest constricts, of course, Mike would just accept that, like he'd just asked him to order a goddamn pizza!

"You can choose a movie.", he said, rolling his eyes, "I'll order the pizza and grab us some beers."

 

After Harvey's confession, the night felt effortless, full of easy smiles, arm punching and sarcastic banter. Mike, watching on as Harvey seemingly became lighter and more carefree as the night wore on. They watched two movies, Mike climbing into a cab just after midnight. Harvey slept like a baby.

 

-

 

They fall into an easy pattern, movie night happening twice a week for the next month. Neither acknowledged how much they enjoyed it or that they prioritised it over work, on more than one occasion. Harvey's therapist was pleased with his progress, fully aware of just how happy Mike made him.

Harvey had been seeing Paula for a few months now. Even he, a non-believer in this special kind of bullshit career, knew she was making a difference. He was able to articulate his feelings, more often, instead of closeting them. Paula just got him, and because of that, he’d developed an unwavering faith in her.

" _So_ , are you going to tell Mike?" Dr Agard asked.

"Tell Mike?" He looked up. "Tell him what?" Dr Agard had closed her eyes, she opened them and fixed him with her best ‘well duh, Harvey’ look.

"That you _love_ him.", she stated like it was 100% non-negotiable.

Harvey's eyes widened. "What? I, I don't...", he paused, the world seemed to spin off it's axis momentarily. She knew it; he knew it, why deny it? "I can't; it's not a good idea.", he said simply.

A beaming smile lit up her face; he'd admitted it to himself, and that was the hardest part.

 

-

 

Mike wasn't sure what to make of all the extra Harvey time he was getting this last month. He loved it and figured as long as Harvey kept inviting him, he would take what he could get.

It was Friday; Mike had gone all week with no message of invitation from him. He was starting to get a sinking feeling, had Harvey just used him until he got back on top of things? He was moping and feeling sorry for himself, in his office, repeatedly reading the same lines of a brief, unable to concentrate and contemplating heading home.

 

" _Mike_.", Harvey murmured. He had apparently materialised in his doorway. Mike's eyes slid closed. The soft tone Harvey used to say his name, made him want to get out of his chair and go to him, like a lovesick zombie. He looked up at him. "I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other this week.", he continued. "Did you want to come over tomorrow night, I'm cooking dinner?" he smiled his magnetic smile, and Mike's stomach started doing a fervent tap dance.

 

Mike let out a shaky sigh. Harvey saw the look of relief on his face. "What?" He asked before Mike could accept. Mike ran his hand down his face "It's stupid really, I uh, just thought you know, uh that maybe you didn't need that, err this, forget it, I don't know what I mean.", he confessed flustered. " _So_ , Saturday?" Harvey confirmed, delighted that Mike was miserable because he didn't think he needed him. "Yes Harvey, I'll be there."

Mike was again left alone in his office, unable to concentrate. They had never made plans on the weekend before. Was Harvey going to cook him dinner? Harvey had apologised! Shit. This was a date, he was sure of it. If his office didn't have glass walls, he'd have done a victory dance!

 

-

 

Mike felt strangely restless most of Saturday, the anticipation of a dinner date with Harvey, weighing all too heavily on his mind. Did Harvey feel the same way he did? Were they finally ready to take the next step forward, into a relationship together? Mike smiled wistfully; their past five years together had been such a rollercoaster of ups and downs, the one constant, was that they always came out the other side together.

Mike spends more time than any sane person, worrying about how he looks for Harvey. His heart keeps fluttering with a mix of anxiousness and excitement. When he finally checks his watch, he realises how fine he is cutting it. He takes in his trashed apartment, littered with shirts and tees, all discarded for a white slim fit shirt with dark jeans.

He arrived at Harvey's door, ten minutes late, shaking with some overwhelming, unnamed emotion. This could be it, he thought.

 

Harvey spent his afternoon cooking. He was nervous, yes, but this was Mike, _his_ Mike. Deep down in his soul, he felt it, knowing for a long time that they belonged together.

Usually, his looks were the least of his worries; tonight was proving to be different, though. He had taken two showers, and his hair still wasn't doing what he wanted, all his shirts seemed too formal all of a sudden and he had a stress rash, migrating from his neck down to his chest. Hearing the knock at the door, he grabbed the olive green henley and threw it over his head; it would have to do.

Harvey opened the door to a dumbstruck looking Mike, eyes wide with nervous anticipation. He took in the gorgeous man in front of him, paying special attention to the patch of skin his open collar revealed. That sight turned his knees to jelly, heart hammering away in his chest.

 

Mike felt shockingly inadequate. Harvey stood before him, perfectly messy hair falling into his eyes, olive green top highlighting his beautiful brown eyes, smile so goddamn gorgeous it changed his whole face, making him look younger. Don't even get him started on how amazing his body looked or how Mike swooned, as a wave of aftershave assaulted his nostrils. Christ, Harvey was so fucking sexy he couldn't speak, his mouth felt like the Bolivian salt flats.

Harvey is now composed; Mike is still a nervous wreck. It’s a good look on him Harvey thinks, the blush on his cheeks and the shine in his eyes. Harvey grabs the drinks, and they settle at the breakfast bar.

“I thought we would continue our Nicholas Cage movie binge tonight.”, Harvey started light-heartedly, trying to get Mike to relax a little.

“ _Nice_ , which movie?”

“Your _best!_ Losers always whine about their best. Winners go home and fuck the prom queen.”, Harvey quoted with a smirk, doing his best Sean Connery impersonation.

“Carla was the prom queen.”, Mike quoted back, without missing a beat. “I didn’t expect _that_ Rock quote from you if I’m honest.”, Mike started cheekily.

“Oh yeah, what _did_ you expect?” he questioned raising his eyebrows, throwing out a challenge.

“Maybe the one where Mason surmises that he is losing his sex appeal…?” Mike sassed, laughing out loud.

“ _Little_ Shit.”, Harvey admonished, playfully pushing Mike off his stool. He landed with a soft thunk, their laughter ringing through the room.

 

-

 

Harvey is the perfect gentleman during dinner, which is homemade lasagne with an Asian salad. They chat easily about the basketball and Louis's new play, including how much the associates have bet that he will be booed off the stage.

Harvey marvels at how, in all this time they have spent side by side, there are still new things to learn about him.

He learns that;

\- Mike broke his arm when he was seven after a skateboarding incident; he still hits the local skate park on his weekends.

\- Mike is an avid photographer and owns five different cameras; his favourite thing to capture are people on the subway.

\- Mike tells him he still regularly exchanges emails with Nancy from his first case; they have coffee once a month in Central Park. That doesn't surprise Harvey one bit.

 

The lasagne is delicious. Mike learns that Harvey’s mum taught him to cook and it's one of his few good memories of her.

He reveals another good memory of his childhood, was that Harvey and Marcus abandoned their bedrooms for a tent in the backyard, for most of the summer each year.

Harvey having such a carefully constructed persona didn’t often let private details slip into conversations; but around Mike, his instinct was that there wasn’t anything to fear by doing so. Mike just seemed to chip away at his defences from day one. Now; here they were.

Harvey was dragging his feet. Not really wanting to turn the conversation in a more serious direction, but knowing it needed to happen. In his last session with Dr Agard; she had mentioned that he needed to be more forward about his intentions, specifying what he wanted and to not just expect people to read him. He looked across at Mike, really looked at him. His heart started to speed up, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. _Now Harvey_ , he mentally cajoled.

Mike looked up from his butterscotch pudding, noticing Harvey had stopped talking and cocked an eyebrow. His face softened, eyes full of concern.

Harvey feels a sudden wave of affection towards him.

“I want to tell you something.”, Harvey started sombrely. Mike nodded. “The panic attacks, well they _weren’t_ about Donna.”, he paused, holding his breath in, hands shaking slightly.

A blush crept up Mike’s face; he knew what was coming next. He moved and sat in the chair next to Harvey. “You were scared, that I was going to leave you?” Harvey gave the slightest nod. Mike’s heart leapt up into his throat. “Harvey, I’m _never_ leaving you.”, Mike confessed, looking Harvey right in the eye. It was so intimate; their confessions now out in the open, electricity crackling in the air around them.

Harvey releases the breath he was unconsciously holding in. It feels like some force inside of him, which has had him feeling out of step these past few months, has finally clicked into place. He feels something so immense for Mike right then. A strange contraction of his heart, a tightening of his throat and restlessness in his fingers.

Harvey is smiling at him, not a great big grin, just a small smile, but it’s so sincere. His eyes are shining studying Mike’s face as if nothing in the world matters right now but Mike. It makes his stomach twist in nervous anticipation.

Harvey stands, giving Mike’s shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze, “Fancy any more pudding?”

Mike laughs, “As God as my witness, I’ll _never_ be hungry again.”, he quotes, rubbing his stomach dramatically.

 

-

 

Harvey refills their wine glasses, and they settle on the couch. A mere metre sits between them, which is closer than usual, both of them trying to concentrate on the movie. Mike takes a sip from his glass, places it on the coffee table, purposefully putting his left hand on the leather couch between them and then rests his head back against the couch, closing his eyes, willing his heart beat to slow the hell down.

Harvey turns his face towards him, cheek resting against the cool leather of his stupidly expensive couch and eyes Mike's hand. His hands start getting clammy, and the room suddenly feels too small and stifling. Feeling awkward now with his hands just sitting in his lap, he reaches for the remote and adjusts the volume slightly. Strategically placing the remote between them, he rests his right hand next to it.

They stay like that, for 30 whole minutes. With each minute the tension and the heat in the room rose.

Mike turns to look at him, Harvey wants to say something, anything will do, the silence is deafening. Instead, he shoots abruptly to his feet and heads for the bathroom, his mind swimming with uncertainty.

Mike pauses the movie and heads to the kitchen to heat up some popcorn, thinking at least that can occupy his hands. It feels like he is thirteen years old and back on his date with Alice, his childhood sweetheart. He was certain that if they both didn't have so much riding on tonight, they would find this whole situation truly clichéd and hysterical.

Harvey had returned to the couch and by Mike's estimation, moved at least a couple of inches closer to where Mike sat previously. His hand was sitting on the couch next to him, his gaze fixed out the window. Mike placed the popcorn on the coffee table, pressed play on the remote then chucked it away; he sat down closer to Harvey, their hands now only inches apart. At this rate, both men would be grey and retired before any physical contact happened, he thought.

Another 30 minutes passed. This was getting slightly ridiculous. Donna would tease the shit out of them, when she found out, which she would.

Harvey draws in a shuddering breath, someone needs to make a move, but he is too busy freaking out. What if his feelings are not reciprocated? What if Mike isn't as invested in this? His stomach twists and he fights himself internally to keep his breathing steady. Looking over to Mike, he finds the man he loves staring softly back at him, his face so open and inviting it melts Harvey's heart and he knows then, it's all going to be OK.

Mike sits forward abruptly and finishes his wine, if he is going to make a move it has to be now. He's sure that Harvey can almost hear his heart hammering away in his chest. He scoots backwards and sidles up, shoulder to thigh with Harvey, heart beating so fast it's nearly in his throat.

Mike takes a deep, shaky breath and reaches out his hand, entangling his fingers with Harvey’s. Harvey’s hand is soft in his, strong fingers pressing against the heat of his palm; Harvey squeezes his fingers, Mike clutches his hand tighter; a smile is lighting up his face.

The moment Mike takes his hand, tears started pooling in the corners of Harvey's eyes, and he's struck with just how perfect the world feels with Mike's hand in his. Holding hands was deeply intimate for Harvey. He simply didn't do it with his past lovers. Aside from when he and Scotty were at Harvard, and he supposes his family, he can't think of a single instance when he's held someone's hand.

Mike can feel the tingling all over his skin, he senses Harvey’s eyes on him, but he feels too overwhelmed to face him right now. He honest to god, feels like vomiting, his heart is thumping out of his chest, and his stomach has taken on a whole freaking gymnastics floor routine. Harvey gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and waits for Mike to compose himself.

Harvey couldn't hide the smile spreading across his face if he wanted too. He was about to finally reveal his feelings, open his heart up and give it over to Mike. Mike was still silently facing the screen, hand shaking slightly in his. Harvey's stomach suddenly dropped like a weight, his breath catching, had he completely misread the situation?

 

As the final credits rolled, what felt like hours later, Harvey turned to Mike, body pumping with adrenaline, hand still in his. Taking a deep calming breath, he all but whispered "I need you to know, that you are it for me. If this isn't what you want, I need you to tell me."

Mike turned to look at him "I never thought, I would be lucky enough to have this.", Mike whispered, his face suddenly morphing into a breathtaking smile that could have lit up the Eiffel Tower. Mike stared into the warm, brown eyes of the man he had always wanted. "I _want_ this.", he said squeezing Harvey's hand. "You’re my person.", he grins, quoting Greys Anatomy.

Harvey is hit by another surge of emotion, finally knowing Mike is feeling the same way. Nobody has ever made him feel like this; it's so much more than he ever could have imagined.

"Come here.", Harvey voice is soft and filled with love. Mike allows his head to drop onto Harvey’s shoulder, smiling so hard his face hurts. "I’ve _never_ met anyone like you Mike; everything about you draws me in. Your faith, your heart, your genius, the way you help people, not to mention how _goddamn_ _beautiful_ you are.", he whispered into Mike's hair, voice filled with awe, baring every inch of his soul to him.

 

Mike's heart swelled in his chest, hearing Harvey speak about him with such reverence, floored him. "I’ve wanted to be with you, since the moment I first laid eyes on you," He replied, convinced his words were not enough to convey just how deeply he cared about him. He felt Harvey tighten his grip on him and place a kiss into his hair. Soft, warm hands slipped beneath Mike’s shirt, resting at the small of his back. He leant into the comforting touch. He closed his eyes, concentrating only on the way Harvey's touch made his skin tingle, his body reacting with a shiver.

The restlessness he’d felt that morning, has been replaced by a cosy contentment, his whole body melting against Harvey’s. He yawned, feeling suddenly tired. The last thing he remembers is the rhythmic, rise and fall of Harvey’s chest beneath him, right before he is pulled down into a deep, relaxing sleep.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Quotes from 'The Rock' and 'Gone with the Wind'.
> 
> I also want to voice my appreciation for those of you who have been encouraging me to continue writing. X
> 
> Comments welcome here and on tumblr.


End file.
